


Starting Here

by culturevulture73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sibling incest implied, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/pseuds/culturevulture73
Summary: What do you do when the war ends? Plan your next act.





	Starting Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karyatid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyatid/gifts).



"You can stop staring at my cleavage any time, Han."

"Absolutely, Your Worship." Solo snarked back, then accepted Leia pulling him to stand next to her. In her heels, she at last was taller than his elbow. He slid his arm around her shoulders, careful to not catch the dress uniform jacket's braid at the cuffs on her white dress as he did. "You realize your necklace is missing, right?"

"Yes. It's in a puddle somewhere around my belt. The clasp broke and thankfully, I caught it so it slid inside my dress. I don't have any pockets. And I can't fish it out now."

"I could…" 

"Don't you dare finish that thought. We already have enough talk about us. We do not need any more."

Han mock sighed. "We win the war and you stop being fun. I hope this isn't how our lives are going to be now." He got a heel into his boot for his trouble and growled. "All right, all right."

"Where's Luke?" 

"Over with the Rogues at the bar." Han jerked his head in that direction and Leia saw Luke, laughing with Wedge, Wes, Tycho, Hobbie and the others. All of them in formal uniforms that blended with Luke's Jedi blacks, it didn't look all that different from the first gathering they all three had been at, the party after the destruction of the first Death Star. Even her necklace was from the celebration, the Chalcedony Waves, one of the last things she had of her mother's. She had managed to hang onto them through evacuation and war until now.

"At least he looks like he's having a good time," she said softly. While they saw a different side of Luke in private, in public, he had been cultivating "mysterious Jedi" in the years since the end of the Battle of Endor. It was a treat to see his bright grin with his old squadron.

" 'S late. Wanna go collect him? I'm ready to leave any time."

She was about to shake her head, when Luke looked up, meeting her eyes unerringly across the ballroom floor. "Yes. Let's go." 

Luke had said his good nights by the time they threaded through the crowds of the first small celebration of the truce with the remnants of the Empire. "Where's your…" Luke started began as they met.

"Inside my dress. Han offered to find it." 

Luke arched an eyebrow. "I'll bet he did."

Han rolled his eyes skyward and Leia laughed softly at the two of them. "C'mon. Let's go say good night to the high council and go home. My feet are killing me."

"You mean back to the hotel."

"Beats the Falcon."

"Well, right, I don't have housekeeping and a tub, but I do offer discretion." Han reminded Luke as the knight moved to Leia's other side. "Anyway, I hear a shower and room service calling our names."

In the months since the war had come to a halt and they had been thrashing out the peace, they had taken a long-term suite at a swank Corsuscant hotel. It afforded a tiny galley kitchen so that every meal didn't have to be take out or at a restaurant, and it had two bedrooms, to keep up appearances. They even made the other room look lived in for the housekeeping droids, although after the first week, they barely managed to remember. 

Not that anyone should care, Han reminded them. If they did care that the three of them were sharing a bed, he would have a Wookie come by and remind them about arms and sockets. 

Leia carefully took the necklace off but Han claimed it before she could put it into its presentation box. "It's not too bad, the clasp just gave up." He carefully prodded the tiny piece of silver, then handed it back to her. "It's definitely fixable."

She sighed, presenting her back to him so he could undo the fastenings of the dress. "It is, but I barely have time now to even think about it." She heard the water turn on as Luke was the first for the fresher. Han was taking off his uniform as she turned to hanging the dress up carefully. Then she pulled on her robe.

"I've been thinking," she announced, sitting at the desk that served as a vanity when it wasn't covered in data pads, and starting to remove her makeup.

"Always dangerous." Han was down to his underclothes as he lounged in the one of the chairs by the bed.

Leia rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. "We need to start looking for a place to live. As much as I love room service, we can't stay in a hotel forever."

Han put down the data pad he was perusing. "Yeah. I knew once you got the Senate seat, we'd be here on Coruscant and once we did that, then we'd need somewhere permanent." He sighed. "I know Luke wants to get a place so he can think about setting up a school." They both looked up then they heard the water shut off. 

"What about you?" Leia asked.

"I'm sure the New Republic will need trained pilots. And Luke'll need some help with his school at first, he'll have kids who need training too. I've been enjoying it. Besides, Chewie and I are gettin' a little old to smuggle. Young man's game."

"And not exactly the place for a respected general either."

"That too." He looked at her shrewdly. "But that's not what's worrying you. It's not that we need a place – but that we need one together."

She turned her chair to face him. "I love us…I love us together. But permanent – is that what Luke wants? It was so nice to see him happy tonight."

"He needs people around. I mean, I know the old Jedi were supposed to be cut off from everything, but that's not Luke." 

The fresher door opened and Luke came out, clad in one of the hotel robes. Without his severe black, and with his hair fluffy from the fresher's humidity, he looked for all the galaxy like the boy they had met all those years before. "What's not me?"

Han looked at Leia and picked up her thought as if she had sent it to him. This was something the twins needed to thrash out without him for the moment. "Talk to your sister. I'm taking a shower and then we can order something to eat. All those tiny little snacks are not enough food." He leaned down for a kiss from Leia, then snagged Luke for one as he set off for the fresher.

Luke hopped up on the bed, arranging the tails of the robe around his legs. "So what's not me?"  
"It was so nice to see you tonight, happy and smiling for a change."

"Like I don't with you?" Luke teased. "Because I seem to remember being very happy this morning, for two very good reasons." 

Leia rolled her eyes. "With us, it's different. It was nice to see you out with other people and happy." 

Luke hung his head. "I can't be like Han and be all grumpy, and I can't be like you and be bold with people. People have this image of the Jedi and I have to play along. I sort of like being all mysterious – if the gang from Toshe Station could see me, they wouldn't even recognize me." He grinned at her. "And that would be terrific, frankly. So what were you talking about with Han?"

"We were talking about the future – I have to be here for the Senate and our high command will stay here. Han seems to be enjoying teaching pilots. I don't know that he'll be happy to stay in the military once the war winds down but…."

"I think he will. And he's going to help me, we've already decided." 

"So he said. You're still thinking of a school."

He shrugged. "Maybe one student at a time at first. But I do need to pass on what I've learned, I promised Yoda and Ben. And I need to find out more about the Jedi. I think Han can help me with that. Plus I need to start teaching a certain sister of mine."

She sighed, toying with the belt of her robe. "I know. But we haven't had time…."

Luke looked at her shrewdly. "You're worried about the three of us together."

"Not how we'd work out….but now there will be scrutiny. I mean, no one knows about our parentage but there could be a problem if it ever came out."

"Us being Darth Vader's children or us being brother and sister?"

She closed her eyes. "I think the former not the later. There are dozens of cultures with plural relationships and even siblings. But Vader…"

"If no one's come up before now, I doubt anyone will. Vader and the Emperor knew about me, not you. Your parents might have known? Ben and Yoda did. Someone would have come forward by now. And what does it matter at this point? The galaxy's on to who will run what's left of the Empire. Vader is a name from the past at this point."

Leia decided that she would get nowhere on this point with Luke, who had not seen how senators had been taken down for far less. But they could fight that out another day. "I suppose we can deal with that if it ever comes to pass."

"You're more worried about the three of us together? Why? We've been together for years."

"We had a war to distract us – to be together was all that got us through. What if…" She looked up as the door to the fresher opened again, Han emerging in his own robe. "What if this one…" 

Han caught the drift as the twins looked at him. "I'm not goin' anywhere. My place is with you two." He said it seriously, looking from one to the other. Then he smirked. "Besides, if I'm not here with you two, you get in so much trouble."

"Oh, we do?" Leia took the bait, because honestly, it was too much fun. "Who did we have to tear down a Hutt empire for again?"

Han hopped on the bed next to Luke. "Never gonna let me forget that, huh? I was the one frozen."

"You didn't have to be chained to that slug."

Luke cleared his throat. "Both of you, stop. Leia, the fresher is yours. Han, let's order some food, I'm starving."

By the time Leia came out of the fresher and they settled around the main suite's tiny coffee table with food, she had put the worries out of her mind. _We'll figure it out, we always do._

Two months later, they finally moved into an apartment in one of Coruscant's newer towers, midway between the spaceport and the restored Senate compound. The Rogues had declared that there would be no movers but them, descending on their suite and the Falcon in equal sets. Han had been in his element packing them to move but in the end, there was less than they thought. Leia walked around the empty rooms of the new apartment, surprised at how much they actually did have. They had found bar stools for the kitchen island, a bed and a sofa by the time they had signed the closing flimsies and the items were in place before they moved. If the Rogues had any questions as to why there was only one bed, Luke had apparently allayed their concerns or Jedi mind tricked them into not asking. Leia wasn't about to ask which. 

At the end of the day, exhausted, the three of them sat at the island, the remains of ales and flatbreads shared with the departed Rogue squadron spread across the shiny stone surface that Leia remembered she and Luke agonizing over as they'd chosen. It looked right, now. 

So did the three of them, in beat up clothes, divvying up the last of the sweet circlebreads left from the morning meal as dessert. She was checking her data pad and groaned when she saw the next day's activities. 

"What?" Han asked.

"The reception for the Alderaanian delegation is tomorrow. I have to find my good dress…oh, and I never had time to fix my necklace. Damnit." She scowled in frustration. "I guess I can have someone fix it tomorrow, but I've got so much else to do." She looked up at the amused sound Luke made. "What?"

She watched Luke grin and Han's smirk grow even broader. "What is with you two?" Han put down the bread he'd been munching and headed for the master bedroom. "Han? Luke, what – "

Han came back, holding out the presentation case for the necklace. "Here. It's our housewarming present."

She took the case and opened it. The necklace sat on the satin, in a complete circle. A tiny gold clasp glittered among the silver squares. "What…" She looked from one to the other.

"Han and I made you a new clasp." 

She picked it up and saw the tiny Rebellion firebird etched into the clasp. "Gold?"

"From our Yavin medals." Han said softly. "Where we began. We thought it would be good luck going forward."

She looked from his almost bashful smile to Luke, who was smiling as softly. "The other clasp wasn't that strong, either. This one will last a long time."

Leia smiled herself, pulling the necklace from the case and tripping the clasp open, then putting it on. She knew she was grimy and sweaty, but she'd worry about cleaning it tomorrow. The clasp snapped shut with a satisfying snick. She smiled at them, then pulled Luke into a kiss as Han came over for his own and they slid into a hug. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"C'mon," Han said, pulling back and taking both of them by the hand. "Shower and a big bed, just waiting for us."

She laughed. "Tonight? I think we're just crawling into it."

Luke stood, stretching and wincing. "Fine by me."

Han slid them under each arm. "No place I'd rather be."

She smiled. "Me either."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for the fantastic beta, jessebee! Hope you enjoy, karyatid!


End file.
